pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Trench
#'Silver Trench '(ぎんの　かいこう Silver Trench) is a post-game dungeon. It is the first dungeon to have 99 Floors, with Lugia resting on the 99th floor. One-Room Monster Houses always occur on the 15th, 35th, 55th and 75th floors. Monster Houses have a chance to occur on other floors, but Kecleon Shops or buried items do not have a chance of appearing. Lugia, like Kyogre, can be recruited upon the first attempt due to its high recruit rate. HM Dive is required to access this dungeon. Plot After recruiting all the Legendary Birds and have completed Pitfall Valley and Stormy Sea, you must head to Alakazam who will then ask for you to speak to them. You must then head to Legendary Island where the three birds reside. They will then give you the Vortex Stone, an intangible item used to officially unlock Silver Trench. Recommended Strategy Preparation Items Similar to Western Cave's strategy, bring at least three Huge Apples, 2-3 Big Apples and 3-4 Apples. Blue Gummis, however, can be found throughout the first 30 floors of the dungeon, so if the player happens to find any they can consume the Gummi to ensure that their Belly stays above 20 points. At least bring 3 Max Elixirs, as even though they can be found throughout the dungeon they are quite uncommon. Bring an Escape Orb just in case you're in peril and do not wish to lose your items, as well as at least 4 Petrify Orbs in order to counter the One-Room Monster Houses (however, if you wish to save Storage space be sure to look below for an alternative). It is also recommended to bring at least two or three Reviver Seeds in case you're worried about fainting. HM Dive is necessary to access the dungeon (unless you have a Pokémon that has the move learnt already). The player can have either X-Ray Specs or a stat boosting Band in their holding inventory. Partners are encouraged to have a stat-boosting Band in their holding inventory as well. Levels, IQ and Other It is most recommended for the player and partner(s) to be of at least Level 50 or higher. If the player wishes to have more storage space for collecting items (and also wanting to gain more EXP), they can substitute the 4 Petrify Orbs for a Pokémon in the party who has a move that affects all Pokémon in the room (e.g. Heat Wave, Silver Wind). The leading Pokémon is also most recommended to have the IQ Skill Trap Seer '''in preparation for the many traps that will be encountered in the dungeon. Although unnecessary, it is recommended that the partners have the IQ Skill Trap Avoider in order to not get their holding item sticky and hence losing its effects. In the Dungeon '''At the start of the dungeon, make sure to switch off any partner Pokémon that have room sweeping moves. This is to prepare yourself for the One-Room Monster Houses. When you do encounter these One-Room Monster Houses, switch their move back on (and switch off all other moves if you want a better chance of them using said move). Once you exit the floor, switch their room sweeping move off again (and other moves back on) until needed for later. It is recommended that the player at least waits for their Belly to empty completely before consuming an Apple. It you are at least level 70 or higher, it is recommended that you wait until you are in peril (unless Screech has been used on you) to consume an Apple. Screech is incredibly dangerous for a Pokémon at any level, and should a Pokémon use it on you then you should begin to attempt encountering as little Pokémon and get to the stairs as fast as you possibly can, as the damage dealt can be heavy and if not careful can end up in you fainting. When running into Staryu, Starmie, Carvanah or Sharpedo, attempt to knock them out in one hit. Not knocking out Sharpedo or Carvanha may result in recoil damage due to their Rough Skin ability (and if not careful can land you in peril quick), and Staryu and Starmie's Illuminate ability causes them to potentially summon more Pokémon onto the floor. Pokémon (Requires attention, Edit by AnthonyTk) Gallery Rock.png VortexStone.PNG VortexStoneGet.PNG Images.jpg Images (1)-0.jpg Trivia * Silver Trench is the first dungeon to house 50 Pokémon * Vaporeon is the only Pokémon to have unique separate floor spawns * Silver Trench is the first and (potentially) only dungeon to have set Monster Houses. Category:Lugia Category:Zapdos Category:Moltres Category:Articuno Category:Dungeons Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Water-Type Dungeons Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Alakazam Category:Side Characters Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Water/Poison-type Pokémon Category:Water/Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Water/Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Water/Dark-type Pokémon Category:Water/Ice-type Pokémon Category:Water/Rock-type Pokémon Category:Water/Electric-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Grass-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Bug-type Pokémon Category:Psychic/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon